1. Field
Embodiments relate to a separator for a rechargeable lithium battery and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as a market share for a mid-and large-sized rechargeable lithium battery has grown, development of a safe rechargeable lithium battery having no danger of explosion and ignition and having a high-capacity and a long cycle-life has become desirable.